Exposed
by Monkeysrcomintogetu
Summary: DONE! What do you think would happen, if humans found out the truth, of magical creatures. What if Jake, accidently reveals the secret? How will they handle it! R&R Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1: A Secret to Hide

**Exposed**

_**(Yes, I am starting another new story xD. I like writing new stories. :) )**_

_**Summary**_**: Have you ever wondered when humans are going to find out about magical creatures? What if that day came sooner than expected; what would they do?**

**This Story I think will be short, I think. I have the basic idea for it, just a little sketchy when it comes to the ending. But by the time I get to the ending, I should have it improved.**

**Also: This story takes place after Homecoming. So no Rose in this story x( **

**Warning: I own a story; I think it is called Exposed. But I do not own American Dragon, or other characters named in it. If only I did though x(**

**Chapter 1: A Secret to Hide**

Jake Long was seated, down in the cafeteria. He wasn't your normal, 14 year old teenager living in New York. He had a secret to hide, a big one. One that changed his life, ever since he found out. He was a dragon, the American Dragon to be exact.

But no one at school knew him as, the Amdrag. They only knew him as, regular Jake Long. Only the magical communtiy addressed him as the American Dragon.

Jake now had his head pressed into his arms. He was sitting there on the lunch table, looking forward. He was joined with his two best friends, Trixie and Spud. The three of them focused forward, as Brad Morton was once again annoying them.

"Ha-ha, look at Jake Long! He thinks he's a fire breathing dragon!" He teased Jake. Ever since Rotwood left out his files once with his permanent records on top, the whole school knew about his secret. But no one paid attention to it, since it was from Rotwood, the crazy teacher who believed in magical creatures. The gossip around the school died down a lot, but there were still a few folks who loved taunting it in front of him…

"What's the matter Jake!? You wish you were as popular, and cool as, the Bradster!" He repeated himself. It seemed everyday, Brad would come over, and do this to him. What, does Brad have nothing better to do with his life than to make fun of students? I guess not…

Brad turned around, laughed over to his friends. Then he grabbed his lunch tray, and walked over to them.

Jake gave an evil gaze upon his face. This was the last straw, and he just broke it. "I just want to incinerate him with a fireball, so bad!" Jake talked amongst his friends. Jake opened out his hand, as if he was really going to do it.

"Jakey, calm down!" Trixie said, patting his friend on the back. It seemed as if steam was going to burst from Jake's ears.

"Grr… if only Brad Morton knew the truth, I'd teach him a lesson!" Jake growled, he was angry. And this time, he anger wouldn't go away.

"Just be glad he doesn't know you really are a dragon…" Spud added, as he stuffed his mouth with lasagna rollups.

"Yeah, just be glad Jake that no one takes Rotwood seriously. I mean what if Brad did know about you bein' the Amdrag. What if everyone knew! It could ruin your whole life!!"

Jake processed her words through his mind. But right now, he could care less… "I... don't know… Sometimes I just wish, I didn't have to keep this all a secret…" Jake said, sinking down his head lower into his arms.

* * *

**Aww, Jake wishes that everyone knew his secret, because secrets are hard to keep from everyone. Maybe it would be better off, it everyone knew. That day, MIGHT come sooner than expected..**

**Next chapter will be longer, I promise! Review please xDDDDD**


	2. Chapter 2: A Rough Day at Work

**Exposed**

**Chapter 2: A Rough Day at Work**

**Note: If you were looking to see Jake in this chapter, well, you can look, but you wouldn't find him. This chapter of the story will have nothing to do with Jake Long… x(**

New York City wasn't just the place for the magical. No; do not forget, humans live amongst the streets as well.

And being such a busy city, business was its most important aspect. Tons of corporate buildings are located all around the state. And all of them had one thing on their mind, to make money….

"Mr. Paulwell, INTO MY OFFICE NOW!" Yelled the president of channel 9 news corporation, Daniel Sands. He called out to one of his employees, a Mr. James Paulwell. He was a trusted member of the channel 9 news crew. But loyalty doesn't cut, in the business world.

James Paulwell entered into his office. He wore a blue business suit, matching from shirt to socks. He had short brown hair that complemented his brown eyes. He looked pretty young, to be this high into the corporation already

He knew he was slacking off a bit, and wondered what tremendous trouble he would get himself into. He sat down in the seat directly in front of the desk, and stared at his boss. Sweat dripped down his forehead, as he waited patiently for him to speak. "You called me…sir…" He whispered to him.

"Mr. Paulwell, do you have any idea what day is it?" Mr. Sands yelled to his employee.

James trembled a bit, gulping down into his throat. "Umm…Monday…" He quivered as he answered the question.

"And do you know when your last report was due?" He asked once more.

Right away, Mr. Paulwell knew why his boss was upset. "Ahh…Friday?" Once again, he forgot to submit in an article for the channel 9 news daily report. It was his job, to scope out interesting stories. However, no new interesting stories were coming up, so he had nothing to turn in to him.

Daniel Sands shook his head, and let out a big sigh. He then typed one sentence on his computer, and then returned to business. "Mr. Paulwell, we don't pay you to sit on your ASS all day, and do nothing. We need stories, isn't that what the news, is for?" He said. He held back himself, from bursting out at him with rage.

"I'm sorry sir. I have been looking out for new stories. Just that nothing seems to…-"

Mr. Sands held out his hand in front of him. "James, I'm sorry we have to do this, for you being such a young age at all. Maybe we need someone else, someone with more experience. Someone, who can find new stories when asked…" He tapped his fingers on his desk.

James Paulwell has gotten yelled at before. But this is the first time his boss has mentioned dismissing him. He eyes started to widen, at the thought. He turned to his boss's desk, and started to plea. "Oh, please sir! You can't fire me! My wife and I are expecting twins! I can be jobless now! Just give me another chance, I promise please!!" He begged out.

Daniel Sands shook his head once more. He debated what he would do in his mind. "You know what kid, I really like you. It's just…business…" He started to make out. But the face from the young 23 year old man made him reconsider. He couldn't ruin this guy's life, at such a young age. "Alright, alright, I'll help you out this ONE time." He turned around to his secretary, "Run the report how kids end up homeless," He whispered to her. He then turned back around, to James. "Consider this a warning…"

Out from his seat, James jumped for joy. He grabbed Mr. Sands' hand, and started to shake it violently. "Oh, thank you Mr. Sands! I won't let you down sir!!" He yelled out in excitement. He then headed out to the door, to head down back into his cubical.

Just as he grabbed the corner of the door, he heard a voice. "Oh, one last thing…" Spoke his boss. James turned around, and faced back at him. "This report better be good. And I want it, by tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow?" He questioned back, a bit freaked out.

"Tomorrow." Mr. Sands spoke out. He then brushed up his hand, to indicate the end of this meeting.

As James Paulwell walked back to his desk, he had a worried look upon his face. How was he going to find a new story in one day? At this late in the year, it seemed impossible! But he had to try; his new family depended on him. His income was little, but big enough to support an apartment. If he gets fired, who knows what would happen!

He went over to his desk, and pushed up a couple of papers. Under one of them, was a video camera. He grabbed that, along with a briefcase located below the desk. With both those things at hand, he exited out of the building. He only had one day to get a story, one story that will knock the socks off of everyone. So he needed as much time to find that story, as he could get…

* * *

**Aww the business world is such a harsh place to be in... Let's hope this guy gets the story that he deserves... or he will get fired!! x(**

**I'm not sure if those are the real turns used in the News world, but that is what I'm going to use for my story :)**

**Note: If your smart, you can see what is going to come up. If you aren't smart well... I recommend school.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Search for Inspiration

**Exposed**

**Chapter 3: A Search for Inspiration **

James Paulwell continued his way out of the corporate headquarters. He held his video camera into his hand and the briefcase down in the other.

"Great, how am I suppose to find this story?" He spoke to himself. Personally, James hated his job. He wanted to be the newscaster, the person who announces all the special reports during the news. This job was interesting, and there always was a story for you to do.

However, James would have to wait a long time, before he could ever get his break at being a newscaster. It took years of climbing up the corporate ladder, and you needed to have good communication skills; James had neither. But being the daily reporter was far worse. Since the special reports and weather can't fill in a whole hour of news, it was the daily reporter's job to go find news, to fill it up. Yup, they actually had to find the stories, and do the reports for them. It was a horrible job, one that took patience, and a knack for finding good topics…some qualities that Mr. Paulwell hasn't grow into yet.

A newlywed and now expecting twins were two more important issues going on through his mind. He thought about them, as he made his way into the street. His wife used to be a cocktail waitress at a restaurant across town. But she quit her job two months ago, since she was already so far into her pregnancy. So being the only working parent in this family is a hard burden. His wives words of when he first got promoted to daily reporter two years ago lingered through his mind. _Don't screw this up James!_ Not much of a confidence booster, but he kept him focused.

It was mid-afternoon, the boiling hot sun beated down upon him as he continued down the street. He had been walking for at least 20 minutes. He looked up, to the giant city. "Well, the city is always the perfect place for a good story," he said once more. He then paced down the sidewalk, staring at everything around him. Every street corner had some dirt, the trick is finding it.

James pulled open the flap on his video camera, and set it on. He viewed through the camera, staring at the world through it. He turned back and forth, trying to find anything interesting. Its lens stared over at an alleyway near the sidewalk. In there, was a tiny sewer rat eating at the garbage. _Hmmm…_he pondered through his head.

He put on the recorder, and stared it at the mouse. "Sewer Rats! Coming up from the sewers, and into our streets!!" James started to speak in a narrator type of voice. "How long before our streets are populated-" He closed down the screen, to turn off the recorder. "No, that's stupid…" He spoke again. He looked over at a woman and her kid staring at him from across the street. He gave them a settle wave of reassurance, and then continued on his way. The lady stared at the man weirdly, and then went about her business…

He zoomed through the streets with his camera. He moved along into the middle of the road, observing everything. Unaware of the world around him, he wondered down, looking for anything he could use…

Suddenly, a car was coming right toward him. The Small SUV honked his horn at the crazy pedestrian. James looked up from his camera, and ran out of the way.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Yelled the man from his car, then he drove on by. James was sure this wasn't a busy street, guess he was wrong. But like everywhere in New York; it was always busy.

More cars drove down in the road, so he decided he would keep to the sidewalk. He peered into his camera once more, to find a new lead.

"Come on James, you need to find a story!" He gave himself a bit of hope. His camera moved off, staring at an alleyway across the street. He zoomed in more, to notice a kid was standing there. "Hmm…kids in an alleyway? That's not normal. Maybe their dealing out some drugs…" James zoomed in more, to see a little boy in a red jacket, standing in the alley, facing backwards. It was too noisy to here what he was saying, and too far to tell what he was exactly doing.

Mr. Paulwell zoomed in the camera more, to get a good look at the teenager. He thought of a report he could do, on him. "In today's Daily Report, it seems that your child isn't safe anymore. In this live footage we can see a young boy dealing drugs to an unknown culprit…." He started to make out. He walked in the middle of the street (when there were no cars) and tried to get a better picture of the teen. This kid was yelling at something, but it was too loud to here. James thought in the back of his mind, _maybe this story could work?_

Suddenly, the little boy jumped into the air. He wasn't that little any more. Actually, I don't think he was a boy at all, anymore. He turned into… a dragon? The dragon kid flew off into the air, over the roofs. "What?" James Paulwell said to himself. He looked around to the people on the street; no one saw what he saw.

He put down his camera, and pressed the rewind button. "Please say I got it!!" He begged himself. After his, silly speech, sure enough the boy turned into a dragon and flew off. "This is, unbelievable!!" He jolted out. He had heard of people witnessing magical creatures before, but everyone just thought they were crazy. He probably was the first human, to catch it on tape! "This for sure will get me on the newscaster position! TAKE THAT TOD PERRY!!"

He joy was a bit, overjoyed. He then realized he was still in the middle of the street. James ran to the sidewalk, and back the way he came from. "I have to show this to Mr. Sands!!!" He lifted up his briefcase, and started to write down some notes to this story. For sure, this was that big story that will keep him from losing his job.

* * *

**Oh no. Will this guy reveal the secret of magical creatures, that will lead to their doom!!!? Well, you'll have to read the next chapter, to find out...**

**Oh, and another thing. If you can't figure out who the dude is in the red jacket, and you are on summer vacation. I recommend going back to school, right now! AND GET SOME EDGAMACATION!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth, EXPOSED

**Exposed**

**Chapter 4: The Truth, EXPOSED**

The next day, Mr. Paulwell rushed through the building. At times almost tripping, dropping all of his stuff onto the floor. He went up to the 5th floor, where his boss's room was right around the corner.

"Sir…!" He said, stumbling into his office. His notes and papers flew everywhere.

"James! What is the meaning of this mess!?" Mr. Sands shifted around the room, staring at everything that fell to the floor.

James Paulwell pulled out his video camera. He flipped open the side viewer, and held his hand over the play button. "Sir! I have your story!" He said, and then he played the tape.

Mr. Sands watched the tape; at least it was on silence so he didn't have to here James's ridiculous speech before it. Then, he stared at it, pondering the ending. But this news astonished him. "Why Mr. Paulwell, this is amazing! Are you sure it wasn't a prank or something?"

"No sir, I saw it with my own eyes!"

Daniel lifted up the video camera, and praised it in the air. "Do you know what this means? Think of what we could _expose_, think of the fame! This video is going for sure going to get our ratings higher than that channel 8!!" He exclaimed.

"Thank you sir…" James gave out. He didn't think his boss was going to be this excited for his report.

"James, I want you back on the streets now!" James gave a bit of…weird face when he heard that. "And take a camera crew with you."

"Umm…why sir?"

"Why, interviews of course! We need to find out the identity of this little kid, ask around the schoolyards. Oh…and I want it before 10:30. We're airing this thing this afternoon!!" Mr. Sands said. James was so happy for his good work, he ran right now. He joined up a crew, and headed for the streets.

* * *

It was now 12:00. Everyone was tuning in, for the afternoon news. 

"Real News, Real Stories. Hi this is Shannon Tally," Spoke the young lady part of the channel 9 news crew.

The camera switched over, to a man standing right next to a television screen. "And I'm Tod Perry."

"And we're bringing you News at Noon!" The camera positioned back over to the lady. "There was a robbery down on 5th street. Witnesses say two guys wearing black suits ran in, and shot down 5 shoppers at the local mini mart. Police are still trying to identify these robbers…"

The camera man went back over Tod Perry. "Well, let's hope they find them out. In other news," The television screen displayed the headline, Magic, or Myth? "We have a very, interesting video sent in by our own Daily reporter, James Paulwell." The screen then switched over, to the tape that James had taped yesterday. "It seems to be a, teenager turning into a dragon? Let's check what the people had to say, James?" Tod said, once the tape screen was in view, Tod leaned over to Shannon. "What kind of crap is this?"

This video had been recorded earlier. "Thanks Tod. Right now, we are trying to find out the identity of this little boy. Let's check on the block of where this was taped, to see if anyone knows." James walked down the street, and saw a lady holding a purse. "A ma'am, do you know this little kids name?" He flashed up a picture, of the little boy.

"Get that camera out of my face!" The lady pushed aside James, and went about her business. James looked at the camera, and cut to the next scene.

Next, it showed James walking down the streets. A local school was just getting ready for class. He decided he would try around the schools, to find if they knew anything. "Umm…. excuse me miss." James stopped a young girl, wearing a pink hat with matching pants. "Can you tell me the identity of this man?" Mr. Paulwell held up the same picture.

The girl turned over to her friend, and nudged her shoulders. "Isn't that Jake Long from our English class?"

And different person now appeared on the monitor. It was a boy this time. He had short hair, and wore a plain green T. "Oh, that's Jake Long."

Once again, a different kid appeared. This time, it looked like this guy was a jock. If you went to that school, you would know him as Brad Morton. "Oh…that's just Jerk Long."

"Back to you Tod!" James called out.

The camera once again flipped back into the studio. "Well, now if we can only find this, Jake Long, we can maybe get this thing cleared up. To find out if this was a harmless prank, or a mythological truth. Over to you Shannon!"

"Thanks Tod. Now, find out how you can save 15 percent on your car insurance, after this break!" Shannon spoke, and then they switched off to commercial.

James went over to his boss, who was smiling at him. "James, you did good." He said, giving him a friendly guy hug. "And who knows, that new position of newscaster, is still wide open…" Mr. Sands then walked away. James knew that meant that soon he'd probably get that job he always wanted.

But someone wasn't as happy as James was. As they watched the report from the news, it shocked him to what they'd revealed. This person rewinded, and watched it over and over again. Each time, it made him more and more angry…

* * *

**Who is this person who just so happened to be tuned in to the channel 9 News at Noon? Is it Jake himself? Lao Shi? Or could it be...someone else? **

**REMEMBER TOMORROW IS SAVE JAKE LONG DAY!!! Please put your part, to save this amazing show from cancellation (sp?) go to savejakelong . com/day . php to do your part tomorrow! Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5: Disappointment

**Exposed**

**Chapter 5: Disappointment **

Later on that same afternoon…

Jake Long headed down the street from his school. It was after school, so he was free from any work, for now. He strolled down the sidewalk, with his two best friends side by side.

"Yo Jakey, what do you want to do?" Trixie said, staring at Jake.

Jake didn't have a clue right now, but he had the rest of his day to himself. He had some time, to think of something…

Suddenly, a little flying speck flew over to the group. Jake recognized this speck, as it wasn't so much of a speck the closer it came. It was the messenger faerie.

"American Dragon." The messenger faerie spoke floating right in front of Jake.

Jake was a little worried, to see what she had. I mean, usually when the messenger faerie came along, there was trouble. And Jake didn't want to spoil, his perfect day. "Uhh…yes?"

"You have a message from Lao Shi…"She handed Jake a small letter, then flew away.

Jake pulled apart the letter, to see what he held inside.

A puff of smoke appeared in the air. Through the smoke, you could see an image, of Lao Shi. "JAKE! GET TO THE SHOP, NOW!!" He spoke. Then, the smoke evaporated into the air.

Jake shook his head. He was upset, but knew it was urgent. "I got to go guys, I'll see yah tomorrow…" He waved off, and rode down the sidewalk with skateboard.

He rushed down the sidewalk, heading down to the shop. He entered through the shop, to see Gramps staring right at him.

"Hey G, what's up?" He said, holding up his skateboard.

"Jake we must leave, now. The Dragon Council has requested to see you, immediately." Suddenly, Lao Shi transformed into his dragon form, and picked up Fu. He then headed out to exit, and flew into the air. Jake was still a bit confused, but followed soon after.

Jake stared at his grandfather, as they flew to the train station. "So, did they say why they wanted me?" He asked him. Usually a message from the Dragon Council wasn't good.

"They did not. You did take care of those Goblins yesterday like I asked you, correct?" Lao Shi wondered himself why Jake was summoned. He wanted to make sure Jake didn't make any mistakes, like he has done in the past.

"I sure did. Taught them a lesson…" Jake started to brag a bit. But Lao Shi's frown remained upon his face. Jake then decided, maybe it wasn't the best time to joke around. "So, I wonder why they want me…"

"Well, I don't know kid…" Fu Dog entered into the conversation. "But whatever it was, they sounded _pretty_ mad…" Jake's smile turned around. He didn't like, the sound of that…

After a short stream through the air, the three of them entered into the train station. They took the magical elevator up, to Isle de Draco! They entered through the island, and walked up the steps of the Dragon Council temple.

Jake, Lao Shi, and Fu stared up at the Council Members. The four of them stood around a long desk, looking over at Jake. Behind them, were three giant screens that looked like they were maybe plasmas.

"American Dragon, you wouldn't have caught the News at Noon, on channel 9?" Councilor Andam said, with his arms crossed.

Jake, really didn't know what he meant. I mean, what kind of question was that? "Uhh…I'm not really into the news," Jake said, giving out a small grin.

"Councilor Andam, what is the meaning of this." Lao Shi questioned. He thought this was pretty much, a waste of time.

"All show you what it is…" Andam said. He then pressed down a button, located right next to his finger.

Once he pressed it down, the three screens moved closer to each other. It now appeared as one large, television screen. He then pressed another button that played a tape. One tape that Andam himself recorded, earlier today. A tape of the Channel 9, News at Noon, for the New York area. Jake watched the beginning of the news show, thinking this is pretty boring. But as he watched it more, his eyes started to widen. Lao Shi stared at Jake, evilly, and shook his head in disappointment. By the end of the tape, it was certain; the truth about magical creatures was exposed.

"Jake Long, you have broken the most important rule. And revealed yourself, to the human eye!" Councilor Kulde yelled out.

"But…I…I was doing some dragon business! How was I suppose to know there was a camera, right there-?" Jake started to ramble out.

"It does not matter! You still have announced the existence, of Dragons to live television. Soon the whole world will hear of this!!"

"I am sorry, American Dragon. But from here own out, you are revoked, from your Dragon Powers…" Councilor Andam pulled down his head.

Jake was shocked to hear this. He couldn't believe, they would actually band him from Dragon Business. Lao Shi couldn't believe it either. Though his grandson's mistake, he still had to have his back. "But Jake is the only American Dragon! I need his help, protecting the city! I cannot do it alone!!"

Andam held up his hand. "-However, being that you are the only 'American' Dragon, we have decided to not revoke you." Jake rose up his head, for a sign of relief. But still, his mistake was a big one. "But until the second American Dragon is of age, you shall have your dragon responsibilities. But you still must be punished. We want a full report of your missions, every week. And we demand to see some…changes…in your life, Mr. Long."

"We are currently trying to keep the news report, to stay in New York. So it won't spread, nationwide. But for you, American Dragon, they will be on the lookout for you. You must present yourself, and admit that what they saw was all fake. Is that, understood?" Added Councilor Omina.

Jake rose up his head up and down. "Good, this meeting is over." The Council members shooed away the three of them, as they headed out of the exit.

Lao Shi glanced at Jake, with an angry look upon his face. Jake had his head bent down; not only was Gramps mad at him, he was mad at himself. It was all just a bit accident. But still, he almost got his Dragon powers revoked. The realization of this, really hit him good.

* * *

**Looks like the Councilors have a special spot, for mid-day news. **

**Note: I know if Jake actually revealed his secret on live television, the Dragon Council would for sure take away his powers, right on the spot. But that wouldn't much of a story, would it?**

**But what is Jake going to do, now that he has to clear this whole thing up with the press? Find out, next time!**

**Also, today is Save Jake Long day. I really do love this show, and if your probably reading this, you might love it go. Please visit this site: savejakelong . com/day . php , and do your part at Saving the Show!! **


	6. Chapter 6: Exposure

**Exposed**

**Chapter 6: Exposure **

From the train station, they flew over to the shop. It was about 4:30, not even sunset yet. Jake and Lao Shi didn't say much, after that. Well, until now.

Gramps stared down to the ground, deeply angry. "Jake, you must be more responsible with your dragon powers!" He yelled out.

"I know G, but it wasn't even my fault!" Jake complained.

"I don't care. Today could of gone way worse."

"I know, sorry…." Jake pondered though his head. He thought of over situations, in his mind. "Why is it such a bad thing, if humans knew about magical creatures anyways?" He asked.

"Jake, long ago, humans and magical creatures did live together. But it caused wars, and fights all over the world. The people decided that it would be better, if we were gone. If they found out, who knows what they'd do!" Lao Shi exclaimed.

But being around humans so much, Jake thought otherwise. "Trixie and Spud know, and they seem to take it out fine…"

"You are very lucky, they are you friends-"

"But think about it Gramps. It would be so much easier, to not keep this thing a whole secret…" Just as Jake's brilliant mind works, he thought of maybe one benefit that might become of this. "Maybe…it was a good thing that dude recorded me. Maybe its time, magical creatures and humans live, together!" He gave out his heartwarming speech.

However, Lao Shi didn't feel the same way. "The humans have been fine, without knowing the truth. It will be best, if they never found out."

"Believe me kid, once humans discover us, all they will want to do is put us in labs, and study us! It's better of, if they didn't know." Fu Dog added his two senses. Jake shook his head, he was probably right. But something inside of him was telling him, that it would be so much easier, if they knew...

The two dragons flew over the Channel 9 News headquarters now. This was to be, Jake's stop. He needed to talk to the press, and make sure they knew that this whole think was one misunderstanding.

"Here you are Jake," Lao Shi said, soaring high in the sky next to him. "Remember the plan, just explain that this was some prank, and do not screw this up!" He yelled. Gramps then leaned to the side, and flew across down into the city more. Jake dove down, to the corporate building.

He flew to a nearby ally, and dragoned down. Then he strolled down the street, over to the building. A man was sitting outside the door, smoking a cigarette. The man looked at Jake, as he approached the entrance.

"And where do you think your going?" The man asked.

Jake stared at the man. A bit, nervous to say something. "Uhh, I need to speak to the person in charge here,"

The man dropped down his cigarette, and smiled at the boy. "That would be me. Daniel Sands." He shook the boy's hand. "And you are to be…?"

Well, this was it. "My name Jake Long, I think you did a news report on me-"

Ms. Sands jumped up. How could he not see it before!? "Hey, you're that red jacket kid! The one that can turn into a dragon!" He seemed excited.

Jake gave an awkward look upon his face. "Well, I need to have a meeting with you. So we can clear this…thing up?" Jake spook, trying to be as professional as he could.

"Oh no problem sir. Come, into our conference room…" He shoved Jake into the building….

An hour later, Jake found himself in a white room they called the conference room. He was behind a podium, with a microphone and all. Tons of reporters were flashing lights at him. Besides them, there were a crowd of people that were probably interested. Jake didn't think he was going to get this much, publicity.

"Jake, how can you turn into a dragon?" "Are you actually a dragon?" "Can you breathe fire?" The reporters yelled out to him. Jake then found himself a bit, nervous.

Jake cleared his throat, and started to talk into the microphone. "People, I know you saw that video of me turning into a dragon. But I'm sorry to tell you, it was all a big prank. None of it was real!" He spoke aloud.

In the back of the room, you could see a crowd of people, looking down in disappointment. An all together 'Awww' went around the people. Jake watched them, as they all started to walk out. They all seemed to, excited to see this discovery. Jake started to have thoughts, ones that he had earlier today. That maybe it was time for a change; a time where humans and magical creatures can live together in peace.

His thoughts overcame him, and acted accordingly. "Actually…" The people turned back around. Jake stepped back from the podium, and started to change. His human body was now gone, leaving only a long and beautiful red and green dragon. The crowd was in shocked, and stayed silent. Jake continued on, with his speech. "I am a dragon. Magical creatures and humans roamed the Earth together. But humans then made us go into hiding. I feel that if you respect us creatures, and don't send us in labs, we will start to reveal ourselves. Today starts the day, where magical creatures and humans, will live together in peace!" He rose up his arms. The crowd agreed, and clapped to his words.

"Your right!" Said a lady in the crowd. She pulled down her wheelchair, and revealed a fin. "I am actually a mermaid!" Soon, other magical creatures started to expose themselves too.

The people did not harm Jake. They actually, admired Jake at his courage. Jake felt a bit triumph too. In his heart, he was thinking finally they will know the truth. But in his head, he thought, _what the hell did I just do?_

* * *

**OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT DID JAKE JUST DO!!!!! WHAT WILL THE WORLD DO NOW, THAT THEY KNOW THAT MAGICAL CREATURES LIVE!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Popularity

**Exposed**

**Chapter 7: Popularity**

That interview with Mr. Long was shown on the 8:00 primetime news. Soon, the information of magical creatures was out. From China, to Australia, it was all around the world. The same interview, translated all over the world. It seemed now everyone on Earth knew this secret.

And soon, other magical creatures were following his words. Other dragons around the world exposed themselves. Other creatures were announced too. It seemed as if Jake's dream had come true…

Speaking of Jake, let's see what he has been up to…

Jake Long didn't get home until late. Some scientists in the area wanted get a good look at Jake's dragon form. As long as they didn't stick him in a lab for eternity, then he was okay with it.

"Fascinating!" Spoke one of the scientists tapping at Jake's scales. Jake observed them, as they examined him.

"Can you breathe fire?" Said another one.

"Actually I can!" Jake said, giving out a little flame action from his mouth. This really astounded them. That scientist then stood up higher, over to Jake's mouth. He stuck a Popsicle stick into his mouth.

He observed inside of Jake's mouth. "It seems you have an extra gland, inside your throat. That allows you to, breathe fire." He spoke.

Jake was getting a bit tired. He then lifted up his tail, which had his cell phone in his grasp. He grabbed his cellular device, and got a look at the time. "Oh my gosh! It's 8:30!" He gently jumped to the air. The people yelled out in complaint. "Sorry guys, the Amdrag has to get home!" He jumped through the roof, and out into the sky.

Jake flew through his window, and landed into his room. Without making and my noise, he went into his bed, and fell asleep.

The next day, Jake entered into his school slowly. He wasn't sure if anyone at school saw his speech on the news. And the last time his classmates thought he was a dragon, he was almost voted most weirdo freak. How will they treat him, this time?

Suddenly, a crowd of girls were up ahead. Jake had a worried face, but continued forward. "Oh my god, aren't you Jake Long!" One of the girls blurted out.

"Uhh…" Was all Jake could make out.

"Aren't you that guy that can turn into a dragon??" Another girl grabbed his arm, and spoke out.

Jake still wasn't sure if they were hating him, or not. "Yea..?"

"That is so, amazing!!" The last girl yelled out. "I wish I could be a dragon!"

Jake went in the middle of the girls, and continued down the hall. "Can you breathe fire, and fly?" Asked the second girl once more.

Soon the crowd of people started to get bigger. They all recognized the dragon boy, and wanted to be his friend.

Jake enjoyed his popularity. He didn't expect people to actually like him, because he was a magical creature. But since they did, it was awesome.

Suddenly, Trixie and Spud made their way into the crowd. Once they found Jake, Trixie pushed Jake out from the crowd and jammed him into a locker.

"Jake, we saw you on the news!!" Spud blurted out.

"Yeah, what were you thinking!!?" Trixie tried to get the reason why he did this foolish thing.

However, Jake wasn't paying much attention to his friends. He was still a bit distracted from his sudden popularity. "Yeah…okay," Jake murmured, then released him from Trixie's grip. He then started to make his way in front of the crowd of people. Trixie put her hands on her hips, fed up.

Jake continued to walk forward. He had spotted someone, he wanted to see right now.

Brad Morton paced his way down the hallway. "Oh look, its jerk long!" He said as he stared up at Jake. "Look at me, I'm Jake Long! I think I'm a fire breathing dragon!" Brad started to laugh out loud. No one joined in with his amusement.

Jake turned around, to the crowd of people. Some were giving nods, and thumbs up. Jake then turned back around, and stared at Brad. "Dragon up!" He yelled, suddenly into his dragon form.

Brad stopped his laughing, and looked up into the air. Jake Long wasn't there anymore, only a giant dragon! "Huh!? AHHH!!!!" Brad said, freaking out. He then proceeded the other way, running down the hall.

"Alright Jake!!" The crowd of people started to cheer. Jake turned back into human form, and joined in with the people. "Man, how do you do that!?"

"Well, you see…" Jake started to make out. The people really took an interest in him. This, interest, continued throughout all his classes. And even, after school.

The crowd of people kept by Jake's side, even when the school day was over. They all made their way, out into the hallways. Just then, the door to the left flew open. Rotwood stepped out of the room, and glared at Jake.

Jake stood in front of the crowd, waiting for Rotwood's move. "Jake, you ruined my dream. I coulda , discovered you. I voulda been, famous! I hope you're happy." He steamed out.

However, Jake didn't seem to pay much attention to Rotwood's sorrow. He simply shrugged up his shoulders, and continued on with his crew.

Jake rose up his shoulders, and yawned. "Ahh…do you guys mind getting me something to eat. The Amdrag is getting kind a…hungry!" He tried out his command over this crew. They must really like them, because they all scattered over to the cafeteria.

Jake turned over, and saw Trixie and Spud staring at him evilly. "What?" He blankly said.

"Jake, now the whole city knows your true identity!" Spud started to freak out.

"I know, isn't it awesome!" Jake cheered out. Trixie and Spud still weren't convinced.

At that moment, someone came behind Jake. He pushed Jake to the locker, and lifted him up against it. "Jake, what were you thinking!!" Said Millard Fillmore's newest exchange student, Nigel Thrall. "You told the world about, magical creatures. Don't you see what you've done!?"

Jake shoved Nigel off of him. "From where I see it, it's going great!" Jake smiled at the crowd of students, now returning back. Jake then put his arm, around Nigel's shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Hey everyone!" He got the people's attention. "My man here, Nigel Thrall, is also a magical creature!" He said, and then walked on by.

The people rushed over to Nigel. "Really, what are you!?" Asked on of the girls.

"Uhh… a wizard." A smile was brought to his face.

"Really! That's really cool, can you show me some magic!" Nigel snapped his fingers, and a cape appeared on his back. He then made his way down the hall, with a group of students.

Jake turned back over to his friends once more. They headed over to Jake, now. Trixie still had her arms crossed; she believed this was the stupidest thing Jake could do. Spud, on the other hand, stared at Jake with a smile. He was starting to side, with Jake. "See guys, told you telling everyone I was a dragon, wouldn't be such a bad thing!"

* * *

**I'm still deciding if I should add the part where his family talks about him revealing this secret. Should I? I NEED YOUR HELP!**


	8. Chapter 8: An Outlook on this

**Exposed**

**From your reviews (yes, I thank you for all the reviews. Truly, this is all for the viewers. Without you, there would be no story!!!! XD sounds like I'm winning an award) I decided I will add the part where Jake's family talks about his recent…announcement. **

**Chapter 8: An Outlook on this**

Jake waked out of the school building, with confidence. He felt like he could do anything, now that everyone knew. He jumped into the air, and turned into a dragon. He flew down the street, hovering close to the sidewalk with Trix and Spud.

As they walked down, everyone stopped to say hi. They all recognized the dragon kid from the news, and wanted to cheer him on. Jake waved hi to the people, as they stopped their every day lives, to talk to him.

Trixie stared at Jake, as he called out to a person in his car. "Jake, I know you think that telling everyone you're a dragon is the best thing in the world…but aren't you takin' this a bit too far?" She tried to explain to Jake.

Jake did a back flip in the air; he was not going to let her ruin his fun. "Are you kidding? This is awesome! I can finally go around as a dragon, and not care who sees me!" He said, jetting around in the air.

He then looked at his cell phone, which was wrapped around in his tail. "Oh yeah, I have to go see G. I'll talk to you later guys!" With that, he entered into the city more.

"All right, American Dragon!" "Look, it's the dragon boy!"

Trixie looked up at Jake, as he zoomed out of site. "What are we gonna do with that boy?" Trixie turned her head, back at Spud.

Spud grabbed Trix's shoulder. "Let's just let him have his fun, for now. I mean it must be easier, now that he doesn't have to hide his secret."

"Yeah…your right." Trixie nodded her head.

Jake made his way into his grandfather's shop. He then dragoned down, and walked over to him. "Hey, Gramps." He greeted him, as if nothing was wrong.

Lao Shi stared evilly at his grandson. It looked as if he was going to get up, and strangle him. "Jake! What have you done!?" He yelled out.

"Aw come on, not you too!?" Jake complained.

"Jake, you have created riots around the world, now magical creatures everywhere, are showing their identities. What were you thinking!?"

"I was thinkin' it's about time humans and magical creatures learned to live together. Is that such a bad thing!?"

"Yes! They will…force us into hiding again! And cause wars, and battles!" Gramps tried to think of some…bad things on the top of his head. But that's the best he could come up with… not much support.

Jake put his hands on his hips. "Look. I've been in dragon form all day, and no human has started a war, or forced me into hiding yet!" He headed back to the door. He grandfather had an evil look upon his face, which meant he should probably leave. "Well I'm just gonna go…home." He said, dragoning up, and flying out the door.

Lao Shi's angry expression started to drupe down. He shook his head, and stared at Fu. "I have a bad feeling, about his."

Jake flew over to his house. He entered through the door slowly. But just as he was walking in, his little sister Haley stood right there, waiting for him. "Jake, he knows!" Haley whispered to him.

"Who knows?" Jake questioned him, dropping his stuff from school onto the flooring.

"Dad! I don't know how, but he knows our secret!" She started to freak out. But the two then heard someone walking slowly down the steps. Haley ran over to the couch, and acted like she was watching TV. Jake glanced at Haley, but then turned to his dad, walking downward.

"Hey son, you know I just saw the weirdest thing on the news today!" He said, as he walked down. "There was a report saying that you were a dragon!!" He started to laugh hysterically. "A dragon!? Can you believe that!?"

Jake gave out a large sigh, and put his arm to his dad's shoulder. Guess this is how he was going to reveal his real identity. "Well dad…" He started off. "They were kind of true. I am a dragon." He admitted.

Once again, Jonathan didn't believe his son. He stepped back a bit, laughing some more. But at that exact same moment, Jake's cell phone started to ring.

"What now!?" He complained. "Hello!?" He yelled to the caller, annoyed.

"Ahh Jake, this is Fu. The Dragon Council called. They want to talk to you, alone." Fu Dog spoke from the other end.

_Great!_ Jake thought in his mind. "Now?" He questioned.

"Yes…now!" Fu dog hung up the phone.

Jake gave out an angry growl, and dragoned up, forgetting that his dad was still beside him.

Jake turned around, to see his dad with a puzzled look on his face. "A dragon!? Uh…" He said, and then fainted to the ground. A giant thump was made when he fell, and Susan walked out from the kitchen to see it what it was. She saw her husband fainted on the ground, and Jake IN DRAGON FORM, looking right at him.

"Jake!" She yelled from across the room.

Jake flew over to the door, and started to leave. "Sorry mom, I have dragon business to take care of!" He said.

Susan wasn't done with him yet. "You can't just leave your father like this!!" She argued.

"Sorry mom, I'll deal with him later. This is really important!" Then he made a fast dash out the door and into the sky. Now he didn't mind his grandfather or his friends being mad at him for revealing his dragon form. But the Dragon Council was a different thing. They could ban him forever, of all his dragon powers. This little miner detail was forgotten in his mind, when he first chose to tell the truth, to the public.

* * *

**This is the first part of him talking about it to his family. But I cannot forget about the Dragon Council. Surely they will have more to say, about Jake's recent announcement.**


	9. Chapter 9: Understanding

**Exposed**

**Chapter 9: Understanding**

Jake departed from the house, and headed to the train station. He was super angry, and he knew it was just the beginning. But he had to calm himself down, there was no use arguing with the Dragon Council. The best way is to calmly explain his reasons, for his behavior.

Once Jake reached Isle de Draco, he slowly made his way up to the Dragon Council Temple. Once again, all four members of the council, were a waiting his arrival.

"American Dragon." Master Kulde yelled out, as he saw Jake enter the room. "You were suppose to end this revolution. Not encourage it!"

Master Omina now stood up from her side. She held up a scroll, and read it aloud. "Mr. Long, you have broken rule 2, subsection 4. You have revealed yourself, to the human eye. Not only that, you have started a rebellion around the world!"

"Now dragons everywhere are exposing themselves. We do not take this lightly, Jake Long." Councilor Andam added to their explanation. "Do you have any idea how much work it will take to get every single human to forget all this? What do you have to say for yourself!?"

Jake breathed in a mouth full of air. He had to tell them, his reasoning's. And it better be good, or else he will be severely punished. "Look, haven't you waited a long time, for humans and magical creatures to live together in peace. Well, I feel that time is now. So far, it seems like everything is going okay…"

Master Kukulkhan stood up, and rose up his hand. "Hmm…this may be the case… But you still broke the rules." He grabbed up another scroll, and lifted it up to his face as he spoke. "From here on out, you are banned from any dragon work in America or in-"

This was Jake's last hope. He had to make his move, or else it would be the last of his duties. "Wait!" He called out. Councilor Kukulkhan refrained from continuing, and all four of them waited for Jake's comment. "Just give me…a week. Just to see if humans can really get along with us. If by the end of the week, everything goes horribly wrong, you can take away my dragon powers."

The councilor's looked at each other, and nodded their heads. In reality, it had always been an uncompleted mission, to reunite humans and magical creatures. But it had always been too dangerous, to do it. Now that it is done, maybe they should give Jake a chance. They moved in closer, and decided to discuss the matter. "Alright fine!" Master Kulde stumbled out. "We will give you one week, to prove your point. But if this goes wrong, your dragon powers and responsibilities will be revoked. Is that understood?" He rose up his eyebrow. Jake nodded his head. "And this is your last warning. Don't expect to get out of trouble, a third time."

Jake felt like jumping up in the air. He just got out of a dilemma, once again. But he couldn't do it now, as he was still in the presence of the Dragon Council. "And do not forget you owe us a report. I will expect it to be longer, than 2 pages." Master Andam added. Jake nodded his head once more. Writing an essay wouldn't be so bad, better than getting his powers revoked.

Jake jumped into dragon form, and flew out the temple. He was so happy he avoided trouble once more. But he still had one more issue, to deal with.

Jake flew with speed, trying to go as fast as he could. He still had to talk to his dad. Last time Jake saw him, he was fainted on the floor. He knew this would be a long night.

It was late when Jake got home, the sun was just setting. He walked through the door, slowly. He looked over to see no one in the living room. A shadow ran across the kitchen. Jake ran inside, but only to find his mother in there.

"How is he?" Jake went up to her in concern.

Susan let out a faint grin on her face. But her anger outshined her smile. "He's fine, he's upstairs now. But Jake, what were you thinking telling your father about our family secret!!"

"I've already told everyone on Earth. He might as well know."

Susan crossed her arms. "Yeah, I saw the news. I'm still not too happy about that…"

"Yeah but mom, it's so much easier now that everyone knows. Now I can't get in trouble if I have dragon business." He mentioned.

Even though Susan thought it wasn't the smartest thing to do, she had to have faith in her son. "Well, I think your old enough to make your own decisions…" She set her palm on Jake's shoulder.

But then, Jonathan entered from down the stairs. He turned around to the living room, and sat on the couch. "Ahh Jake, can I have a word with you?" He yelled from his position.

Jake looked back at his dad, not sure if he should go over or not. But Susan moved down her hand, and tapped his side. "Just see what he wants." She nodded her head. This gave him some reassurance, so he cautiously walked over to his father.

Jake thumped onto the couch. He couldn't help but stare at his dad, waiting for him to speak.

But just as Jake didn't know what to say, neither did Jonathan. He decided he would start off, with a bit of humor. "So…you're a dragon right?"

"Yeah dad." He felt a sharp pain inside his stomach. He felt as if he was going to get sick. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, we didn't know how you would take-"

Jonathan tried to keep his boy from speaking. "It's okay son. I understand." Jake was glad to hear those words come out from his father's mouth. "So…how do you have this, dragon power anyways?" Jonathan tried to change the subject, on more of a happy note.

"It's kinda in my blood. See Gramps is a dragon, and everyone else in our family is too…" Jake placed his hand on his head.

"Is your mother?"

Jake shook his head. "No, but Haley is…"

All so new to him, it was like he was meeting his kids for the first time. But he learned to accept it, instead of appose it. "How does this, dragon think work?" He tried to find an interest, in his son's power.

"All I have to do is say, _dragon up!_ Like this." He yelled it out aloud. Suddenly Jake's body was replaced by a giant reptilian creature. But unlike last time, Jonathan didn't faint or scream. He observed his dragon form, fascinated by it. "I'm the American Dragon. I protect all the magical creatures here."

The word, _protect_, made Jonathan proud. It seemed Jake was off fighting monsters, without even knowing. To him, it was like Jake was growing up, to the point where he can take care of himself. "I'm so proud of you, Jake!" He whispered out.

To hear his from his dad made Jake blush. For two years he had kept this from him, so for him to take it out like this, made him happy. "Thanks dad." Jake returned to his human form, and went up and hugged his dad. A wall was build between the father and son once Jake started dragon training. Now that he knew his secret, it seemed if that wall broke down, and new one was being built.

* * *

**Looks like Jake's dad is taking the news a lot better than what he thought he would. With this good news, hopefully it will not be spoiled by the deal Jake had made with the Dragon Council (Yes, I couldn't have Jake's powers go away. Because, that would be the end of the story. Which would be pretty lame.) Let's hope that the relationship the humans have with magical creatures right now, stays like that. :O**


	10. Chapter 10: A Sickening Sensation

**Exposed**

**This will be short chapter. x(**

**Chapter 10: A Sickening Sensation **

Magical creatures have been waiting for the day they can finally share the world, with the human beings. This dream has only been a vision, until now. But not all magical creatures wanted this…

The Dark Dragon growled with anger, as he watched the television. He flipped through the channels, every different one making him more irritated. Channel 8, 9, 10, and more. Each one with the same headlines: Magical Creatures Live Amongst Us, or Magical Beasts or Friends! Eventually he got tired of the pointless excitement. He aimed his remote at the TV, and chucked it at the screen. A spark of light sizzled out as the remote went through the screen. But the Dark Dragon didn't care; he had other things locked inside his mind.

He got up from his pose, and floated forward to the other side of his volcano hideaway in Isle de Draco. "Humans and magical creatures, living together. Just the thought of that, makes me sick." He said. It looked as if he was going to spit on the ground, to get rid that disgusting taste from his mouth.

Chang felt her master's anger. This new revolt has also made her angry. Their mission in life was to get rid of these worthless slime bags, not make peace with them. The humans tortured magical creatures, and forced them to go into hiding. The only rightful thing to do is payback.

She looked up to the Dark Dragon, as he headed right toward her. "What do you want to do about this, master?" She had nothing better to say.

The Dark Dragon held up his palm, and arranged it into a fist. He had some extra hate in his body that needed to get out. He leaned his body to the side, and banged his fist into the rocky wall. A giant dent now stood in its place.

Soon though, his hate was slowly declining. But his thoughts were focused on something else. He was thinking up a plan; a plan to attack. "We will attack the humans."

The former Councilor Chang questioned her master. "Attack, all of them? Master, can we do that?" The humans outnumbered them a billion to two. With the odds against them, it wouldn't be a smart move.

"Those humans don't stand a chance against us. No Dragon has stopped us, so what makes you think they can?" This was partly true. However, now that the humans got along with the magical creatures, maybe they would be on their side. But even so, the Dark Dragon's powers were very powerful.

Chang quickly nodded her head. In her mind, she believed in her master. "Your right."

"It's settled, we will fight." A sudden batch of laughter entered into the Dark Dragon's stomach. He laughed evilly, to his plan. "Let's see how those humans think of magical creatures once we're done with them." The two continued their sniggers of joy, as this seemed like the perfect plan to ruin the bond magical creatures and humans had built the past couple of days.

* * *

**Oh crap! Looks like the Dark Dragon is getting into this. WHAT WILL HE DO! And how will this effect the newly made relationship that humans and magical creatures have made? Find out in the next chapter (well, actually none of those questions will be answered in the next chapter xD but please keep them in your mind!) Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: Charity

**Exposed**

**Chapter 11: Charity **

It was already Thursday afternoon for Jake and his friends Trixie and Spud. The three of them walked slowly down the hall, heading for the school exits. However they were followed by a huge crowd of teenagers, interested in the dragon kid.

Suddenly the group of students stopped in their place. An adult stood right in front of them, blocking their exit. This adult, just so happened to be the janitor.

"Hey Jake can you do me a favor?" The janitor spoke out to the crowd. He elevated his arm up, and pointed at the ceiling. One the roof, there was a light bulb, flickering on and off.

Jake then flew up a distance, and unscrewed the hot light bulb. He then swooped down to the janitor, and grabbed the new light bulb that was placed in his hands. Then he went back up, and placed it in the fixture. Jake then remained in his dragon form, and lowered down to the level of his teenage posse.

"So Jake, what are your plans for after school?" Asked Stacey, the team captain of the cheer squad. The rest of the crowd was thinking the same thing, saying 'yeah?' wondering his answer.

Jake's brain still seemed to be foggy, because of his recent popularity. "Hmmm, I don't have anything planned yet."

Just as they approached the exits, Trixie jumped in front of the group. She started pushing Jake, away from the crowd. "Actually, Jakey has plans with us!!" She shooed away the people. "So ya'll can just scram!" One by one, the kids walked away from Jake.

Jake didn't really seemed bother about the fact that Trixie just chased away his newly made friends. He was still cheerful that he didn't have to hide his secret from anyone.

Trixie continued to push Jake's giant dragon body, until they were out into the front of the school. "Ahh man Trix, isn't this awesome?" Jake let out!

"Yeah, yeah just come on. Let's go to the skate park already!" Trixie was determined to get Jake away from his so-called friends, and do some skateboarding with his real friends. But she looked back and forth, and it seemed as if they were missing something. "Wait, where's Spud! Ohh, where did that boy go!?" She charged the other way, going in to find Spud.

Through the see-through doors of the school, you could see Spud right in front of the doors, talking to Stacey. "So Stacey, I see you have in interest in my good dragon friend, Jake. Maybe we can hang out together, and you know-" Suddenly, a tug was pulled on Spud's shirt. He was pulled away, from his sweet Stacey.

"Come on Spudinski!" Trixie dragged Spud on the ground, walking over to Jake.

The three now headed down the sidewalk, walking to the skate park down the street. Suddenly, a faint yell could be heard from the road behind them. But as the same person called out multiple times, the cry for help became clearer and clearer. "American Dragon, help!!!"

Jake turned around, and zoomed in with his dragon eyes. Not to far from here, there was a police and ambulance car, and two other cars smashed into each other. It seemed like a wreck, was in place. Jake turned his head, and noticed a woman was in the middle of all this, calling for him.

"You guys go ahead, I'll check up later!" After that, he soared over to the accident.

Jake hovered over the two cars, staring at the lady. "Dragon boy, you must help me." Suddenly, an officer walked up to the lady, and pulled her arm. 'Ma'am, we have to get you into the ambulance' he said. This woman had scars and scratches all over her body and a gashing wound along her left leg. The lady pulled her arm out of the officer's grip, and limped her body forward. "I'm fine!" He looked behind at the police officer. "Look, my daughter is stuck inside my car. You need to get her out! Please!!" Suddenly two officers came and pulled her down.

Jake knew what he had to do. He flew over one of the smashed of vehicles. One of them looked more dented, than the other. Jake figured, it was that car that trapped the young kid. He squeezed himself, through the left car. With all his might, he spreaded out his arms, and pushed the car apart. This car wasn't light, it was super heavy. But Jake still managed, to push it forward.

Just as the car started to move a bit, Jake looked down into the back seats, trying to find the crushed kid. The mother and officers waited outside the car, franticly watching the car for a body…

About 2 minutes later, the American Dragon squeezed himself out of the car. In his arms, he carried a small child that looked as if she was only 9. Jake flew over to the ambulance, and put her on an ambulance table.

"My baby!!" Yelled out the heartbroken mother, who was now on an ambulance table.

Two ambulance nurses ran up to the child's body, and started examining it. "We have a pulse!" The crowd of people started to cheer out, for their hero.

Jake felt somewhat special, after that heroic action. He then flew higher into the air, and soared above the traffic heading to the skate park.

Feeling a bit, triumphant, Jake flew in the air with pride. But his pride soon faded, as he looked over at an old man, staring at him from the sidewalk. "Hey dragon kid, do you mind helping me out?" He held out a paintbrush. "I can't reach the roof of my store."

What's up with these people? Asking Jake for help. But after that accident, Jake felt a bit generous. So he made a sharp turn back at the old man, and grabbed his paintbrush. After, he flew into the store, and stared at the blank ceiling wall.

He stroked his arm back and forth, up at the roof. "Make sure to get two coats of paint!" Yelled the old man from below. After a half an hour of this, Jake was starting to get annoyed.

It took a whole hour, until he was finally done with the ceiling. Jake was pretty pissed off, and all he wanted to do now is do some skate boarding.

But as he flew above the sidewalk, what would you know? Another human, called out his name. "American Dragon, can you dust the top of my chandeliers?" Jake had an angry expression on his face, but he'd accept. He grabbed the lady's feather duster, and cleaned all 5 ceiling lamps, in her house.

One by one, more humans were need of Jake's help. '_American Dragon, can you take down this painting?_' '_Jake, can you move this heavy television_.' '_Hey, lizard boy! I need you to clean my bathroom._' Jake froze at this one. "Why can't you clean it yourself!!?" He knew that he sounded rude, but this was just getting out of hand.

The man pondered through his thoughts. "I don't know, I saw you helping out those other people!"

Jake growled with anger, and flew away. He flew high enough, so that he may not be disturbed with any more requests. It was too late now, to join Trixie and Spud at the skate park. The closest place to him was his grandfather's shop. Tired from all the jobs he did, he decided he would rest there, for now.

Jake banged the door open, and flew inside the shop. He then halted himself in the air, and fell onto the couch, in human form. Gramps looked at Jake, as he had noticed his grandson had arrival. "Man G, these humans keep asking me to do stuff. I mean I'm the American Dragon, I'm supposed to protect them, not do their chores!!" Jake pouted.

"I had to paint a roof, move a television. And tomorrow, some guy wants me to help him move!"

"I'm sorry Jake, but you brought this up yourself."

That wasn't the answer Jake was looking for. He turned his head, and rested on the couch, trying to calm his nerves.

* * *

**Hmmm...seems Jake is getting annoyed with the charity work the humans are asking him to do. But if he wants to win the deal with the Dragon Council, he has to keep them happy. Let's hope their happiness lasts.**

**Also, if you are reading my other stories, yeah I know I have to update them. Just I've been so into this one, so much xDD**


	12. Chapter 12: Second Thoughts

**Exposed**

**Once again, I am sorry not updating this in a while. Been, busy :)**

**Chapter 12: Second Thoughts**

After a long week of secrets, revolutions, and charity, it was finally Friday! Jake and his friends were so excited it was finally Friday. After what has happened these past four days, the one thing they all needed was a break.

"I'm telling you guys, these humans are taking this thing out of hand!" Jake yelled to Trixie and Spud. The gang was now heading out off the schoolyard, and walking down the street.

Trixie shook her head, side to side. "Ahh, I know this is a bad time and all, but its not I didn't warn you or anything…"

"What I mean is, the whole secret exposed thing was easy. But it's totally turning down hill!!" Jake was still angry about the charity work he had to do for those humans yesterday. He couldn't refuse their requests, but he still can complain about them.

"Awww come on Jake…it can't be that bad." Spud tried to convince Jake. He was happy because since Jake 'revealed' his secret, he has been able to speak to Stacey.

Jake stopped in his spot. He crossed his arms, and rose up and eyebrow. "Yesterday, I had to paint someone's store!" He rose up his arms. "It took me a whole hour!"

It was like steam was going to come out from his ears. Trixie pushed Jake forward, and tried to cheer Jakey up. "Okay, it might be bad. But Jake, you are their magical protector. They are going to expect you, to protect them too."

"Yeah well, I didn't know protecting them, meant for me to do their chores!" After that, Jake's cell phone started to ring. He grabbed it out of his pocket. The caller id read, Fu Dog. Jake held the cellular device, to his ear. "Please tell me I don't have to do someone's laundry!" He yelled.

"Actually kid, you better get down to the shop. There is a lot of dragon business; you need to take care of…" Fu Dog spoke, and then hung up the phone.

Jake dropped down his arm, and shoved the phone into his pocket. "Great, just great." He yelled out. Without even saying good-bye to his friends, Jake dragoned up, and flew over to the shop.

He barged into the store front, and landed in the building. He returned to human form, and stared at Fu. "Okay, what do I have to do?" He said, moving his arms back into the same mad position they were in five minutes ago.

Fu Dog grabbed out a complaint list on a piece of paper. He lifted it in the air, and read it out loud. "Let's see, the hobgoblins are out in the freeways terrorizing some cars. A giant is destroying some buildings downtown. There's a gang of trolls attacking pixies in Central Park…"

"Awww man, I have to do all of this!? Where's G?" He looked around the shop, to see only Fu in there. Shouldn't Gramps be here, helping him do all this dragon work?

Fu reached over and grabbed another piece of paper. This one seemed to be, a note. "Ahh…the old man had some of his own business to take care of. He says it's your job to do everything today…" Jake gave out a shocked face. This made him mad. "So if you want to finish this by today, I suggest we better get started."

Jake nodded his head. He went into dragon form, he picked up Fu, and they both zoomed out of the shop.

The two of them soared into the sky. Not to far from here, you could see three ugly hobgoblins pounding on nearby cars. Humans ran from their cars, and hid in terror. Jake and Fu headed toward them, to start the action.

"Let's smash!" One of the hobgoblins yelled out, smashing his club into a taxi cab.

Dropping Fu to on the road, Jake swooped back up and faced the goblins. "You hob-gobs really need to be taught a lesson." Jake yelled out. He then dived downward at one of the hobgoblins. He held out his arm, and banged it right to it. The hobgoblin trampled on the taxi, and fell to the ground.

Jake looked over at the other two goblins. Both of them, now focused on him. One of them hopped from a car, and landed on Jake. He lifted up his club, and slapped it against Jake's back. The other one had brass knuckles on his hand. He ran up to the American Dragon, and banged his arm into his underbelly.

Jake opened up his wings, and knocked off all two hobgoblins from his body. Now all three of the hob-gobs were up and staring right at Jake, waiting for him to make his move.

Jake now walked in a complete, circle; watching each of them. "Umm, Fu. I could really use some help." Suddenly one of them moved from their position, and came right at him. Jake grabbed him, and threw him to the ground.

"Hold on kid, I got something that might help." Fu Dog ran over by Jake. He then started to sort through his wrinkles, trying to find something. Eventually, he pulled out a small bottle, containing a blue potion. "Jake!" He yelled out.

Jake turned around, to see holding up the bottle. Just as the hobgoblins raced up to attack Jake, he flew up into the air. At that exact time, Fu threw out the bottle, at them. The bottled broke, and the blue potion expanded on the hobgoblins. The three of them now found themselves frozen solid in their place.

Jake swooped back down, hovering at Fu. "That will keep them there for awhile. But come on kid, we need to head downtown!" Fu dog ordered. Jake picked up the Shar-pei, and they flew down the street.

What seemed only like a short time, Jake and Fu soon arrived in the downtown area. They scoped the region, looking for that giant. A thump on the road signaled its position.

Jake flew up to the angry giant, who was smashing buildings and cars in the area. "Whoa, whoa…what's wrong?" Jake tried to calm him down. This was the only way to confront giants, without getting squashed.

"That creature over there, said I talked funny." The giant stopped for a moment. His voice wasn't as clear as Jake's or Fu's voice was. "So I smash these buildings!" He kicked down a brick wall. A couple of bricks broke off.

Jake pushed the giant away from the wall. "It's okay…I don't think you talk funny…" Jake tried to make him feel better.

"You…don't?"

"No…" He let out a smile. "Now how about you go along, and get some ice cream."

"Okay." The giant seemed to be happy now. He skipped along the street, with a smile on his face. Jake couldn't help but smile too. But he had one more job to take care of, so he got back into game mode.

Once again, Jake was in dragon form. He took off in the air, heading down to Central Park. Once there, Jake and Fu landed onto the grass. Two pixies zoomed by them, flying for there lives. Suddenly, two trolls walked from the trees, and headed toward the two.

Jake flew up into the air, and headed toward one of the trolls. He opened up his mouth, and breathed out a big blast of fire. The troll was a bit afraid of fire, and fleeted back into the park. But the other troll wasn't so intimidated of a little fire action.

The troll ran up to Jake. Him and the giant beast locked claws, each pressuring more weight onto their foe. Finally Jake regained his strength, and lifted the troll into the air. He swung him around, and tossed him into the air. The troll went a distance; now in the middle of a roadway.

Jake flew after him; he wasn't done just yet. He picked up the troll, and banged him on the ground once again. The troll still had some might let in him. However, a crowd of humans were now watching the action. The troll walked away back into the park.

Jake felt a bit victorious. He just finished a day's work of dragon duties, without his grandfather's help. However, his smirk was soon wiped off his face.

Suddenly, trash was hurtled right at the American Dragon. Jake tried to block the incoming trash. "Hey, what…why are you throwing…garage at me!" Jake moved his arms from his face.

He looked over, and noticed it was humans throwing this crap at him. "Get out from our streets!" "Stop wrecking our City!" "Go back where you came from!!" They started ranting. And even more garage was thrown at him. Jake didn't want to fight it; instead he grabbed up Fu, and headed back to the shop.

* * *

**Anyone else think that Lao Shi left on purpose, just to teach Jake a lesson?**

**And it seems the humans at first liked the idea of magical creatures in the World. But now, they are starting to dislike it more and more... tune in nex time, for more!!!**


	13. Chapter 13: Humans vs Dragons

**Exposed**

**Note: This story is ending soon x(. I will try and make it 15 chapters like I planned, but it could be 14 or 16… all depends…**

**But I want to thank the fans of this story. This was my most reviewed story ever (2****nd**** in views) but it makes me happy when people seem excited to know whats next! So I not keep you waiting…**

**Chapter 13: Humans vs. Dragons**

Carrying Fu, the two of them ascended into the sky, heading back deeper into the city. It seemed where they flew, angry people would yell at them. How can the people mind's change about magical creatures, in just one day!?

It took them longer than usual to get back to the shop. One, Jake was still worn out from all the dragon business he had to take care of. And two, they kept on getting trampled by humans and/or stuff thrown at them. It seemed like a miracle, they made it to the shop.

Jake dragoned down, and panted out some air. He looked over at his shoulder, to see Gramps sitting on the couch, enjoying tea. This made Jake a bit, ticked off. "G where have you been!!?" He yelled out.

"Shh…" Lao Shi put up his finger. "There are more important things, we must worry about…" He grabbed a remote, and turned on the television in front of the couch. At the exact time the TV was turned on, a news report entered into the screen.

"Let's go to our very own Tod Perry!" Said the news lady. The camera switched views from her, to a different person.

"Thanks Shannon." Tod Perry gestured. A giant television screen was right behind him. The top of the screen read: Magical Creature Terrorizes the World! He grabbed a piece of paper that was on a desk, and started to read it. "At first this seemed like a scientific discovery, but it way beyond that now. These 'magical monsters' have invaded our streets, and is destroying not only here in New York, but the whole world." On the screen behind him, it started to show clips of magical creatures. Each one of them, doing destructive things. One clip was from earlier today; when the hobgoblins were messing with the cars. Another one was of Jake and the Troll fighting in the street. "At this rate, the Earth will not be safe. We must wait for their actions to be changed, or force them to go back to where they came from." Tod finished his report. "Now back to you Shannon!"

"Thanks Tod, I'm sure we can all agree with that statement…" Lao Shi then turned off the TV.

Jake's mouth was all the way down to the ground. He couldn't believe his eyes. This seemed like such a good plan, for it to just go down the drain that quick! "Say what!?" Jake yelled out. "They can't do that…after all I've…"

"Yes they can young dragon." Lao Shi turned away from the television set, and faced his grandson. It seemed like the start, of a very LONG speech. "See, long ago magical creatures and humans did live together. But because of our magical abilities, we were very…destructive. So the humans banned together, and started a war against us. They forced out of their lands, and fought at us. This...war lasted for many years. Until the dragon council decided, this was too much. So they created dimensions and underworld cities, where we would hide from them, the rest of time." Jake's eyes lid up from the knowledge. If he would have known this story four days ago, it would have saved him the trouble. I guess even after many centuries past, humans still act the same way. "That is why Jake, everyone was so against telling humans. Sure it would be nice if they'd known, but the dangers, the damage; it's not worth it…"

Jake's head curved down. He messed up, big time. "I'm sorry G. It's just…so hard to keep this all a secret."

Gramps moved his arm, and pressed it down onto Jake's back. "I know, I know…but look at the turmoil you have caused."

Thinking on how he could turn this around, Jake stood up and glanced over at Fu. "Well, what are we going to do?" He turned back around at G. He still had his bet with the Dragon Council. If he can't convince these humans that they are satisfied with magical creatures by Sunday; his dragon powers would be forever gone.

"What we must do is, fix up the destruction you have caused today. It's not much, but it's the right thing to do." Lao Shi turned to his side. There was a magical bucket; sparkles flew out of it. Right next to it was a scraper tool, and a paint roller. He grabbed all those things, and went into dragon form. Soon, he was out of the shop; into the air. Jake wondered what he could possible do, but then eventually joined up with his grandpa.

The two dragons are now flying Southward, over to the downtown area. "So, what are we going to do here?" Jake looked around the region. It looked exactly the same as it did when he left.

"We are going to fix these broken homes, you destroyed earlier." Jake was thinking in his mind, _how did he know that the giant and he destroyed them? _But since he wasn't much of a thinker, the thought soon vanished. Jake grabbed one of the tools, and looked down into the bucket. Now in it, there was what looked like some sort of cement. Jake watched his G dip his tool into the gunk, and grab one of the broken off bricks. He then pasted the brick in its place, and molded around it. Jake dipped his tool into the stuff, and repeated his same steps.

Just as sunset was approaching, it seemed they were almost finished with the broken brick wall. This is not what Jake pictured himself doing, on a Friday night.

Jake grabbed the last brick on the floor. Just as he was placing in, a tin can hit his face. Jake looked over his shoulder, to see a crowd of people gathering. "Okay, who threw that!?" Jake dropped his items; he was mad now.

The people started shouting at him. "You're wrecking our town!" "We don't want you here!" "Stop destroying what we have made!"

Jake turned his head at what they were saying. "Dude, we trying to fix what we broke!!" Jake held up his arms. But he then found himself soaking wet. He grabbed a piece of rubbery stuff from his body, and noticed it was a water balloon.

He gave out a stern at a little boy. He had a bucket in his hand, filled with water balloons. "Would you cut that out!?" Jake yelled out.

"Go away you monsters!!" The little boy yelled out after Jake spoke. He then flinged back his arm, and threw another water balloon at Jake. This time, hitting his face.

His whole face, not to mention his hair, was soaked. This was Jake's, last straw. He was angry…no, he was pissed off. "I'm tired of this!" Jake yelled out. He then flew up higher into the air.

"Jake, where are you going?" Lao Shi said, finishing off the last brick. He was trying not to be irritated, by the humans.

"Gramps, I'm done. If they aren't going to grateful for what I do, then I quit." He was referring to the brick wall. Jake then flew into the opposite direction; heading for home.

* * *

**Ahh, Jake's already giving up. Let's hope his mind changes, by the time the humans really need his help.**

**And now, here's some hidden things in this chapter!**

**One: It seemed to me, that Lao Shi didn't have some of his own business to do. Maybe he was following Jake? Who knows...**

**Two: The reason I added the kid with the water balloons, because about three hours ago, me and my sister and my friend were playing with water balloons. It was pretty fun!**


	14. Chapter 14: A Plan of Chaos

**Exposed**

**Chapter 14: A Plan of Chaos **

"So where do we start…master?" Chang turned around to her leader, the Dark Dragon. The two were right now in Isle de Draco, preparing for their plan.

The Dark Dragon peeked out his head, and looked at the rocky island around him. From where they were standing, it looked deserted. But on the other side of the rocks, they knew there were a bundle of dragons. "We shall head off into the elevator, and stop where it takes us…" He answered his partner.

"Through the elevator?" Chang turned around raising both eyebrows. "We could get caught. No, I say we do an aerial exit; start into the Caribbean…" To Chang, it was easier to just leave now, by flying off the island. Instead of seeking through it, and going into the elevator.

He glared at his servant, and grabbed her shirt. "We must go through the elevator. If we go into the skies, they are sure to find us. It will be easier to take them off in the cities, than in here. Plus, you must save your strength." He dropped her down. Chang got back her breathe, and agreed with him. She must agree, because there was no way you could question, the Dark Dragon.

Chang then went into dragon form, and moved behind the Dark Dragon. He then jumped off the rock, and flew close to the ground; Chang trailed behind him. At least they were on the obstacle course area, so no one could see them yet.

Once they reached toward the end of the course, it started to get a bit harder than this. Chang poked her head through; the place was surrounded by dragons. There best hope was to lie low, until none were in the area.

About 5 minutes later, the last dragon turned his back. This was their only chance, for now. The Dark Dragon flew forward, swift and sleek as possible. Chang followed, trying to be just as quiet as him.

After they passed by the city, it was home stretch from here. The Dark Dragon quickly pressed the button to open the elevator. He looked inside, to see a small goblin wearing a bellboy costume. The goblin recognized the mysterious dragon, and opened his mouth to yell for help. The Dark Dragon quickly grabbed the goblin up, and closed his mouth.

Eventually, Chang made it pass the dragons, and went into the elevator. She pressed the top button on the elevator, and the doors closed shut. The goblin in the Dark Dragon's grip was slowly suffocating. Soon it dripped to the floor, unable to move. He knew that with him out of the picture, no one knew their arrival. So far, their plan was running smoothly.

* * *

Jake walked into his grandfather's shop early Saturday morning. He was super bummed, that his plan wasn't going so well. He has tried almost anything possible to keep everyone happy; but no one is happy now. So he just decided to chill on the couch, thinking of the future.

Trixie and Spud entered through the door. "Hey Jake." Spud waved over to his best friend. "Me and Trix are going to head down to the skate park. Wanna join?"

"Sorry guys. I can't even leave the house without getting trampled by people…" Jake said, sighing.

Trixie walked up to Jake, and put one arm around his shoulder. "Who cares about those people? Come on Jakey, you can't slave away a whole Saturday, doing nothing." She tried to convince him. Jake didn't look at her; he kept his face forward, staring out the window. He had no response, for her. "Alright fine. If you want us, we will be havin' some fun." Trixie jerked Spud's shirt. "Come on, Spud." Spud turned back at glimpse at Jake, then turned around and left with Trixie.

Jake remained in his position, and didn't move a muscle. Gramps stared at his grandson, from across the way. "I don't know Gramps. Unless a miracle happens, I'm probably going to lose my dragon powers…" He finally spoke.

Lao Shi went over to the couch, and sat next to Jake. "Do not worry yourself, young dragon. The council trusts you, I'm sure they would never take away your powers…" He tried to cheer Jake up. But it didn't help… "But come, I cannot allow you to waste a perfect day, indoors. You shall come with me, to inspect the city." Gramps jumped up from the couch, and headed toward the door.

Not only was just upset, but he really hated doing inspections. Most of them were pointless, and there was no action. But when his grandfather told him something to do, it was best to do what he says. So Jake slumped off the couch, and pouted over to Gramps. Simultaneously they dragoned up, and flew out the doorway.

* * *

The Dark Dragon and Chang exited out of the elevator. It seemed to now be in some sort of…train station. "Chang, where are we!?" He ordered to Chang.

She inspected the area, looked around the place. "It seems we landed in…a train station."

All around them were humans. Nasty, useless humans. "Finally, it's about time these humans get what they deserve!" He yelled aloud. Suddenly all eyes were on them. The Dark Dragon then lifted up his claws, can called forth four shades. Each of them ran around the train station, scaring away the people. He then opened up his mouth, and blew out a start purple fire. The fire set the train station on fire, and the two of them escaped before it caved in.

Now out of the station, it was clearer to see where they were at. "Master, we're in New York? Are you sure you want to start…here?" She said. Though Lao Shi and Jake seemed easy to defeat, they were the only two dragons currently to stop the Dark Dragon from his plans. And it just so happened that they were in their neck of the woods.

"Do not mind the American Dragon. He is weak, he will be use to defeat. Come, we must start… our rain of terror." He flew into the air, soaring down to Times Square. Each passing building, the Dark Dragon blew his hot flames over, causing them to scorch. He let his shades go farther into the cities, to cause as much chaos as they could.

* * *

Going deeper into the city, Jake and Gramps flew above the buildings, looking the area. So far, it seemed as if everything was safe and sound. Surprisingly, no humans were bothering them today.

Jake held his head downward, still a bit depressed. But then, his eyes caught site, of the road below. He bent his head closer down, to get a better look.

Lots of fire trucks, were rushing down each road. Soon a bunch of people ran down the sidewalks, as if they were being chased. Jake flew down closer, to see if he can find out what was going on.

"Help, help me!" Yelled one lady. "My, house, it's on fire!" Another man yelled out. "They…they tried to kill me!!"

Tried to kill me? That doesn't sound like your normal every day problem. Jake zoomed in lower, to see what the people were saying; however they ran from Jake every time he came toward them.

Jake looked onward, down the road more. He was little shadow figures, chasing people down the street. "Shades?" He questioned himself. Then, he looked upward, and saw them. He snarled his face, and stared evilly ahead. "The Dark Dragon."

* * *

**Seems the Dark Dragon has attacked.Guess it's up to Jake, to save the day!! Or not... :O **


	15. Chapter 15: We Meet Again

**Exposed**

**Chapter 15: We Meet Again**

Jake flew up ahead more, and noticed both Chang and the Dark Dragon attacking New York. This was a bit surprise on Jake's hand. Usually when one and/or both of them take a visit to the NYC, they plan to destroy Gramps and him. Why were they attacking the city!?

"American Dragon, we meet again." The Dark Dragon spoke out to Jake.

He approached up to them, about a yard away. The Dark Dragon and Chang paused from their terror, and stared at their guest. "Chang, Dark Dragon, nice seein' you here." Jake smiled, of course he was lying. "What exactly…are you doing?" Jake looked down; about five houses people him were burnt to a crisp.

"These humans, they have had it good this whole time. It disgusts me now that they know of our existence…" Jake bent back his head that was a bit, that was his fault. He wasn't sure if the Dark Dragon knew, it was him who exposed their secret. "It's about time we take back what is rightfully ours!" He yelled out.

Jake flapped his wings, and hovered over to them. "You might as well give up now, dragon. Your powers are weak, compared to ours…" Chang warned him.

Jake pretended to file his finger nails, intimidating them. "Really? Because fighting you, is a piece of cake to me."

The Dark Dragon growled. "Enough small talk!" Chang yelled out. Suddenly the Dark D jumped from his position, over to Jake. Jake held up arms, and locked claws with his rival.

Each other tried to overthrow one another. "Give up, American Dragon. Why would you want to go out of your way, just to protect these worthless humans?' The Dark Dragon roared out at Jake. A crowd of people were watching from below.

"You know what, Dark Dragon." Jake pressed down on his arms as hard as he could. Anger started to show through his face. "To me, they aren't just worthless humans. Some of these people are my friends, so I'm not going to let you hurt them." He jolted his arms forward. The Dark Dragon was pushed back a bit. He growled out a big roar, scaring out the crowd.

"Jake look out-!" Lao Shi yelled from a distance. Jake turned around, to see Chang right behind him, with a giant scepter facing right at him. Gramps flew as fast as he could, and shoved Chang out of the way. However, Chang shock out a blast from her scepter, and it still managed to hit Jake. A pink sticky fiber went onto Jake's wings, and stuck them together. Unable to fly, Jake found himself falling out of the sky. He fell to the ground hard; but not hard enough, to give up hope. He struggled out his arms, trying to reach over to his wings.

Gramps now was right in front of the Dark Dragon, and Chang. He switched back and forth, glancing at them both. Suddenly, the Dark Dragon flew over right at him. Gramps jumped into the air, and flew over to Chang. Chang dodged away, but Lao Shi did a back flip in the air, now facing right back at her.

But then Lao Shi's focus wasn't on his foes. He looked down to the ground, to see Jake having a bit of issues getting his wings free. In his mind, Lao Shi knew that he couldn't defeat both of them, by himself. He dived down into the city, and flew over to his grandson.

The Dark Dragon stared up at Chang. "After him!" He ordered. At once, Chang dived down over to Lao Shi.

Gramps turned Jake over, and started to bite off his fiber. It was very sticky, so it would take some serious choppers to break this off.

Just as the material started to tear a bit, Gramps looked back up into the sky, to see Chang right above him. She held up her staff, and pointed it at the two. "It's over, dragons!" She yelled out, as the scepter started to glow.

"You know what Chang, the only think that's over, is you!!" Jake said as he was on the ground. Suddenly he pushed open his wings, and the pink fiber ripped off. He then opened his mouth, and let out a whirlwind of flames. Chang moved up her arms, to cover her face. This was the perfect time, for a sneak attack. Jake flew up to her, and grabbed her scepter. He then unleashed out the same pink fibers, and taped down her arms, legs, and wings. Chang fell to the ground, unable to move.

"What!?" The Dark Dragon questioned. How can this be possible!? He raced downward, heading to finish them off himself. But Jake just pointed the staff right at him, and did the exact same thing he did to Chang. The two squirmed helplessly on the floor. The battle was over for now.

The crowd of people started to wander back over to the scene; some were still a bit afraid of Jake.

"See, not all magical creatures are evil." Jake started to speak to the crowd. He then looked over at Chang and the Dark D. "Well, they are…but the rest of us aren't so bad. Sure we can be a bit…destructive at times, but we aren't bad people. Please, just give us another chance…" The crowd of people started to cheer. Maybe the people of the world would learn from this, and change their opinions about magical creatures. Maybe they wouldn't; it didn't matter to Jake right now. He felt as if today he earned the respect, that he was looking for. It that meant he had to lose his dragon powers, then so be it.

* * *

**Next chapter shall be the last. I thank you all for being there, for this story. It was truely one of my favorite stories writing. I hope you all can read some of my other stories, or wait for my new ones to come out (after my three currents stories are done, which shouldn't be long, new stories shall be written). I have a couple of ideas, that I think I might do.**

**Peace out!**


	16. Chapter 16: Evaluation

**Exposed**

**Chapter 16: Evaluation**

It was early Sunday morning; surprisingly Jake was up at this time.

It was finally time for his evaluation, from the Dragon Council. Their verdict decided whether humans would keep knowing about magical creatures, and if Jake kept his dragon powers. It was the meeting, that would forever change Jake's life.

Jake stared up at the four council members, in Isle de Draco. His knees were trembling a bit, waiting for their answer.

"American Dragon." Master Kulde presented himself. By his voice, he sounded angry. But to Jake, Councilor Kulde always seemed angry; so hearing him speak first was never a good thing. Jake closed his eyes, and prepared for the worst. "We have decided that humans should no longer know of our existence." He shuffled up some papers.

Jake's head was face down now. This meant he failed at convincing humans that magical creatures and they could get along. This also meant that he would lose his dragon powers.

"-The humans rebelled against the magical creatures, because of their aggressive, yet destructive ways. The council finds it best, if they were to go back to their regular lives." Master Andam added. Hearing this, made Jake feel worse.

He opened his mouth, to speak out his defeat. To admit it was all just a mistake, and to give up his duties, as the American Dragon. But then Councilor Omina stood up, so Jake closed his mouth. "But you, Jake Long, did an outstanding job trying to prove them otherwise." Jake's face rose up, is she for real? "Your effort was amazing, and you put Chang and the Dark Dragon behind bars for us. Even though it didn't work out, we must congratulate you. You attempted what no other dragon has ever done. And I must say, New York City really supported the idea of magical creatures, and them co-existing together." She let out a smile.

Just then, Master Kukulkhan stood up, and presented to Jake. "The decision of dissolving the memory of magical creatures from humans has already been finalized. But you, American Dragon…we have decided for you to... keep your dragon powers." He bowed down his head.

"I get to keep my powers!! Awesome!" Jake started to cheer out. He thought for sure, this was the final straw. He started to dance a bit, to share out his joy. The Dragon Council laughed, at his excitement.

Jake then realized, he was still in front of the Dragon Council, so he stopped dancing. He stared up at them, respecting their last messages. "But Jake Long, you must promise to have better behavior. You mustn't expose our secret, again." Master Kulde eyed the American Dragon.

Jake bowed down his head. "It won't happen again, I promise."

"Good. We will be sending dragons around the world, to clear out the memories of the humans. Make sure your human friends, only drink bottled water for a couple of days." Obviously he was referring to Trixie and Spud. They have been a big help on Jake's missions, so they learned to accept them.

Jake nodded his head, and left the Dragon Council Temple.

Dragons scoped the world, to disappear the minds of the humans. They each had an elixir that would wipe away anything magical things that a human has laid eyes on. They poured this elixir in any lakes, rivers, or sodas that humans used. And if a dragon knew of a human, they would secretly drop a couple of drops, into their drinks. In a couple days, only a quater of people still talked of magic. People only thought that they were crazy, or over exaggerating.

After two weeks, no one remembered of that news report. Well, except the magical community, and Trixie and Spud, and even his dad (yeah, he decided not to wipe his father's mind). But to the rest of the people, it seemed as if it never happened.

* * *

From those two weeks, it was now Monday morning. Jake sat at the lunch table, with his head hunched down into his arms. "Oh look, it's Jake and the other dorks!" Brad yelled at him, Trixie and Spud. "I bet you all think your dragons!!" He started to laugh. "LOOK I'm Jake; I'm a fire breathing lizard, ha ha!!" He laughed some more, then walked away. 

Trixie and Spud, were now in the same position, Jake was in. "OOH, Brad is really annoying me with this whole dragon think!" Trixie yelled out. It was the same thing every day.

Jake then got up; his frown was then turned into a smile. Being in the middle, He wrapped his arms around his friends. "Don't worry about Brad guys... I think it would be way worse, if he knew the truth."

* * *

**THE END!!!!**

**Of course Jake wouldn't lose his powers, he's Jake Long for crying out loud! But I had to make the humans forget about this, just so things would go back to normal.**

**I had an alternate ending for this story. When I first thought of this, I planned for this all to be a nightmare Jake had one night. But I thought, that would be too predictable, and stupid. So I thought of this ending, soon after.**

**I thank you once again, for reading my story. I hope this makes you interested, to read some of my other stories. And if you are waiting for anything new, except it really soon!!**

**Until then, bye!**


End file.
